Breakfast and Bed
by Alphah
Summary: Agent Eight watches the sunrise and makes breakfast for Agent 3. gayness is present here (oneshot, unless more is wanted)


The sun had just started to rise over the city of inkopolis, a pink tentacled octoling was sitting outside an apartment complex, watching the sky turn a beautiful orange and red. This octoling was the same octoling who had saved inkopolis from destruction, Agent Eight.

Eight sighed as she watched the sun rise, months had passed since the incident with Tartar It may have been months ago, but to Eight it felt like it was just a few days ago, the memories of the epic battle still fresh in her mind. Eight watched as the sky lost its orange color and faded to a much nicer blue. Eight watched the sky a bit longer before getting up and heading inside the apartment complex.

Eight had been living with her girlfriend Agent Three for about a month now and usually slept in the same bed with her. She had woken up a few hours and decided to stay up and watch the sunrise. Eight walked up to her shared apartment and quietly opened the door. Eight softly shut the door behind her and walked to Three's bedroom. Three was still asleep, hanging off her bed slightly. Eight smiled at the sight of her partner sleeping peacefully. She stood there for a moment before walking out of the room to let them sleep a bit longer. Eight grabbed her phone out of her pocket and glanced at the clock. It had just turned 7:30 and Eight figured Three might be hungry when they wake up.

Eight walked over to the small kitchen in the apartment and set her phone down on the counter. The kitchen had the essentials, a stove, an oven, and of course a sink and dishwasher. Eight walked over to the pantry and skimmed it for something to make for the slumbering agent. Eight saw a box of pancake batter and smiled, Three had always enjoyed pancakes, they even ate them back when the two agents went on their first date. Eight grabbed the box and set it beside the oven. Eight walked over to the refrigerator to see what she could make with the pancakes. There was a pack of bacon and some sausage as well, she couldn't remember which Three had prefered so she grabbed both out of the fridge. Eight grabbed some eggs, milk and butter to prepare the pancakes.

Eight walked over to the sink and washed her hands, Three taught her that you always had to wash your hands before cooking. She quickly mixed the ingredients together while humming the Calamari Inkantation, one of her favorite songs. She put the pancakes into a pan and cooked them on the stovetop, making sure she doesn't burn any of them. While Eight was waiting for the last pancake, her mind wandered to her lover Three. She thought about her lime green hair, her dreamy brown eyes, and that sweet sweet smile of hers. Eight felt her face heat up but she didn't mind, she loved Three with all her heart and knew Three felt the same.

Eight snapped out of her trance at the smell of something burning. She quickly looked to the stove to see that the last pancake had been burnt due to the overexposure of heat. Taking the pan off the stove, Eight walked over to their trash can and threw the pancake inside it, she wanted the best for Three, only the best would do. Sighing Eight cleaned off the pan and started to cook the bacon and sausage for Three, the scent of food wafting through the air.

A few moments later Eight had finished cooking the food and was starting to plate the food for Three. She took the pancakes and put them in the center of a fairly sized plate, she took a few pieces of bacon and put them in the shape of a heart around the pancakes. She took sausage and added them to the top of a plate, not really having an idea of how she could garnish with it. She took the bottle of syrup they had from the pantry and smothered them in syrup, adding a small slice of butter to the top afterwards. She looked at the food and smiled, she really hoped Three would like her food. Picking up the plate of food and a few dining utensils, she walked towards Three's room and used her elbow to open the door.

Inside her room was of course , Three, a small smile on the slumbering Agent's face. Eight set the food down on Three's nightstand and sat down beside their lover. She wrapped her arm around Three's bulky yet smooth frame and gave them a kiss on the cheek. She shook Three awake, still embracing them while doing so. Three sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes.

Groggily stretching she looked at Eight still evidently tired

"Hey Eight, whats up?"

Eight simply smiled and pointed over at the nightstand. Three looked over in curiosity to see some breakfast on their table.

"Did you make this for me?" Eight nodded in response, a blush spreading across their face.

"Thank you Eight, I really appreciate it" Eight again responded with a nod, too embarrassed to speak to the Agent.

Instead of reaching for their food, Three got on top of Eight, a playful look on their face. Eight yelped at the sudden action, not at all expecting the Agent to react in such a way.

Three put their Forehead against Eight's and gave them a long passionate kiss. Eight gladly kissed back, whining a bit when the green haired inkling pulled away.

"I really mean it Eight, thank you so much for the food"

Three proceed to eat their food in peace while their lover was sitting there as red as a tomato from their actions.

Eight whispered "I love you Three" to the Agent still fairly flustered about their kiss. Three looked at their lover and smiled

"I love you too, Eight"


End file.
